


The Stilinski Way

by Doctor_at_221_Beaconhills



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Derek, F/M, M/M, Magic Stiles, Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Life, building pack, everyone is alive damn it, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_at_221_Beaconhills/pseuds/Doctor_at_221_Beaconhills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now we all know Derek Hale built his pack of teens in the wrong way, but we also know he picked kids for the right reason. The pack he picked could have been strong and true. If it had been Stiles to do it, to explain all of this to the pack maybe things would have gone differently, maybe they all would have survived.</p><p>This is how Stiles Stilinski would have started and built the Hale pack back up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stilinski Way

Erica Reyes

Stiles had known Erica since they were kids. They has always been civil, never really being friends but never unfriendly. Like when they were in the first grade and it was a week after her first public epileptic fit and no one brought any valentines for her. She had stayed inside for recess to avoid all the people like Jackson Whitmore who made fun of her and told her she was a freak. Stiles has noticed she wouldn’t come out so he left Scott to play kickball with some other kids and went inside. He sat with Erica and shared his candy with her. After that they always stayed friendly though Erica never really talked to anyone.

After that Erica hid away from everyone. Her mom had made her throw this birthday party and give everyone in class an invitation when she was 12. It was right after Stiles’ mom passed away too, so other than Scott no one would really talk to him either his panic attacks scared people. She had even sat in the office with him while he waited for his dad after he had a panic attack in class. Stiles had gone to her party because he knew that she would be miserable if no one came, he brought Scott and they ate pizza and played Mario Kart till Mrs Reyes took them both back to Scott's place. Originally Scott had complained that they would never be cool if they went but Stiles had just gave him this look until Scott realized he was being a douche and ended up having fun.

Once Middle School hit though Erica would always scurry off when Stiles tried to talk to her so he just left her to figure it out. He always made a point to invite her to his birthday which usually was just him Scott and sometimes his cousin Alex if his mom would let him. She would usually have her mom bring Stiles some peanut butter cookies she made with some excuse like that Erica just wasn’t feeling very well. Her mom would talk with the Sheriff for a minute and always smile at Stiles and then leave. She always gave him a card with $20 in it too. It was her way of saying thank you for trying With Erica Stiles thought.

The last straw for Stiles though was sophomore year when Jason Garrett had video taped her falling from the rock wall in gym and having a really bad seizure where she had lost total control of her own body. Lydia had yelled that someone needed to put something under her head so she wouldn't crack the damn thing open, everyone thought she was making a joke. Stiles had been the one put a sweat shirt under her head till the paramedics showed up so she wouldn't hurt herself. Scott went to call an ambulance while everyone else stood around taking videos or doing nothing.

The next day after practice Stiles had gotten in his first fight. He was in the locker room changing back into his clothes getting ready to take himself home. Scott had already run off with Allison and was going to meet Lydia and Jackson for a movie night double date. Stiles heard a few of the guys laughing at something and then he heard Erica’s name and something in him snapped. Everything in Stiles screamed that he should be protecting her, that she was important. Without ever thinking about what it was he was about to do he walked right up to Jason and punched him square in the jaw busting his lip open.

If Stiles had taken even a second to think he would have realized that Jason and his friends would never think about making a fair fight. It was broken up fast but Stiles was sore and bruised for days after. To him though it had been worth getting to see Jason’s face when Stiles Stilinski had busted open his lip.

That night Stiles had gone home with a brand new suspension on his record and no a single regret of what he had done. Erica was the second person he had decided on and she was the first to come to him. Erica though he knew he could convince her if he told her it would go away, but she had to know the consequences. Now wasn’t the time to bring it up. But there she was standing on his front porch with a plate of cookies and a shy downcast smile.

It was the first time he had seen her in anything but sweat pants in the last few years. She handed him the cookies and turned to leave but Stiles stopped her, convinced her to come inside and watch a movie with him. They didn’t talk about what happened and ate his thank-you cookies with only mumbled comments about the Harry Potter movies they had playing. When Stiles’ father came home he took one look at his son and Erica and told his son that if he ever got into another fight again he would be grounded until he died, and that he was proud of him. That last sentence told Stiles that his dad approved of his choice to bring the change up with Erica. It would take some convincing but Stiles would convince Derek that it would be better for her.

As Erica left she gave Stiles a tight hug and Stiles offered to pick her up for school in the morning, that she couldn’t get rid of him now. She smiled at him, the first real smile he had seen on her in a long time. He knew that the pack needed someone who could be so compatient and someone who would say strong even when they were in the bleakest of hours. Not only that though Stiles knew Erica could not hold out forever, that eventually she would allow the illness to consume her until she could see nothing else. The bite for Erica was to help her be who she always could have been, the bite for the pack was to gain someone who knew about inner demons, who knew how to stay tall despite everything that is thrown in their path.

“Hey Erica, one more thing. One day I am going to tell you something, a story in a way and I am going to ask you something. I want you to know you can say know, but also that I will need your trust. Right now I know that sounds crazy but I plan to earn that trust first. You will want what I am offering you, but if not there is no issue, no strings nothing.”

****  


Vernon Boyd

It was another few months before Stiles picked his next candidate for the bite. In those months Stiles and Scott had pretty much adopted Erica as one of their own. She hung out with them pretty much every day after lacross and waited for them on the bleachers watching Stiles being the team punching bag. Ever since he hit Jason the guy and his friends have been out for Stilinski blood. It was at practice that Stiles realized Boyd would be a good choice.

The reasoning for Boyd though went deeper than the obvious large area of his body. Vernon Boyd was terrifyingly large, like the guy looked like he could take on a bus and win, thats why Coach had recruited him so much for the team. Stiles though didn’t care about the muscle definition of his pack, there would be plenty of bron, it was the brain Stiles was looking for. Boyd was a slightly above average student with straight B’s not dumb but also not in the running for valedictorian either. Stiles new his pack though, they would need someone like Boyd strong and steady.

About four years ago Boyd had taken his little sister to the park and let her play on the swings while he and a few other boys practiced for upcoming tryouts and when he turned around she had been gone. It was those cases the Stiles’ dad took the most serious, anything involving children hit home with Sheriff John Stilinski. Naturally Boyd had at first done nothing but blame himself, it took a very stern talking to from John to convince Boyd even a little that the only one at fault was the sick person who had taken her. Even then though Boyd became obviously different he had only been 12 years old and had to deal with that. His dad walked out a few months later in a drunk rage and left Boyd and his mother with his two other sisters.

No one had expected Boyd to do what he did but on top of decent grades and lacrosse he worked two jobs just to help his mom keep the house. Boyd didn’t talk to anyone he stayed to himself, at alone, worked alone and seemed for the most part to like it that way. Stiles though knew better though, people need other people, need human interaction to keep on. Stiles was well aware that there would be no way that Boyd would open up to him if he did talk to him at all. If you saw Boyd with his family for even a second you would never question what kind of man he was. They way he constantly watched out for all of them, making sure that his sisters got to school safe and always being around to pick them up he even walked to his mom’s job at the dinner if she worked passed dark to make sure she got home okay. Obviously he knew what it was like to lose someone and was unwilling to ever live through it again if he could help it.

It was going to take a lot of work but Stiles knew they would need that level of dedication, of family and commitment and most important level headedness. For a pack to work, especially one made of almost entirely bitten wolves it would take a lot of work, and there would be a lot of fight and a lot of yelling and Stiles knew that it would be greatly between him and Derek. Having Boyd there to interject and be a calm rational voice would be good. Stiles though was not totally selfish in his wanting of Boyd in the pack, he knew that with a pack there came ties to the werewolf community, where they had better resources of finding people. Stiles would never use that to get Boyd to say yes because he knew Boyd would be taking the bite for the wrong reasons. What he would offer Boyd was a better chance at protecting his family.

Finding his in with Boyd was difficult nearing impossible until one day Stiles noticed Boyd noticing Erica sitting on the bleachers, sitting in class, at lunch, in the hall, if Boyd was near Erica he was watching her. After spending a week verifying this theory Stiles finally approached Boyd with his findings. Stiles had managed to convince his dad that he needed to take a week off school to visit his Mom’s family in New Orleans, that it was something about the spark that he couldn't explain. So he asked Boyd to watch out for Erica, hang out with her and make sure no one got to her while he was gone.

At first Boyd tried to deny that he cared what happened to her but they could both hear the lie in his voice as he said it. It took some goading but eventually stiles convinced Boyd to join them at lunch, and when Stiles left a week later they had made a lot of progress. It wasn’t like Boyd was suddenly Mr. Chatty because you don't just suddenly change your personality like that in a few days but he smiled and nodded a lot. Little tid bits were thrown in and the best part was the little looks he and Erica would share ever no and then.

While Stiles was gone he told his mother’s family that he was going to restore the Hale pack one day and at first they laughed him off but realized how serious he was. Stiles would one day be head of their clan, they had to take this plan seriously because it would mean they would be tied to the Hale family and Bacon Hills until their demise. He checked in with Scott and erica daily because even though Erica wasn’t really a pup yet he adored her and worried like she was and Scott had always been puppy like.

A few days into his trip he received a text from Boyd, which to be frank was a bit terrifying, Stiles had given Boyd his cell number that first day but he figured Boyd had thrown it out. Maybe this wouldn’t be so hard after all. Boyd had simply sent a ‘thank you.’ but Stiles knew what it was for. It had been a long time since Boyd had really felt good or even okay and for the second time in his life it was a Stilinski man forcing him to change his view, not a simple task.

****  


Lydia Martin

Getting Lydia was as simple as convincing her that there was things stiles knew that she didn’t things that could benefit her, and things that Stiles could teach her. For Stiles a nobody on the totem poll of high school there was only a few ways to get the attention of a girl like Lydia Martin, Stiles had come up with nothing other than suddenly getting a great set of muscles and becoming the star athlete or, knocking her out of first  place in the running for valedictorian. Both of these were seeming like impossibilities the more he thought of them.

Despite her well played act of dumb and shallow Stiles knew there was a lot more turning through that head of hers than anyone knew. She managed to be top of the class by a hundredth of a grade point on Stiles himself, and he knew that the one thing he has going for him was making his paper for Coach on just the right topic to give him a higher grade. Stiles planned failed miserably and he just pissed her off. It took multiple months and some not so subtle drops of old leather books and some “overheard” conversations between him and his dad before she came to him claiming she knew he knew. Plus he strategically made certain people gone certain days of the month just to freak her out.

Stiles tried playing dumb but they both knew he had nothing on her acting skills and that he should stop trying. What surprised Stiles and should not have was that she demanded he come over that night and tell her everything he knew. If there was anything that drove Lydia crazy was thinking that there was something going on that she did not know enough about. Stiles was smart enough at least to know that you do not refuse Lydia Martin when she demands your presence even if it was bro night with Scott, Boyd and Erica (an honorary bro). He had yet to say anything to any of them about what it was he was going to offer to them minus a few hints at Scott who Stiles suspected knew a long time ago. Melissa and Claudia were too close for her not to at least know about her. Telling Lydia though he realized was the best way to convince her to join. She and Stiles had the same idea that knowledge was power, because if you know something it can’t surprise you.

That night Stiles told Lydia the entirety of his plan to rebuild one of the biggest packs California had ever seen with its last two sane members and some teenagers from the local high school. She asked more questions than Stiles could keep up with most of the time and pointed out the flaws in his plan and how it could be made much better. It wasn’t like they were suddenly going to be best friends but Lydia now had reason to keep Stiles around and Stiles knew he would need someone like her in the pack. She would even go so far as to say hi with a nod at school.

It was made clear from the start Lydia was far more interested in learning about the spark then taking the bite, and for someone who was not born into it she had a real shot of learning. Lydia Martin would succeed in anything and everything she tried no matter what it was and she took to lessons from Stiles fairly well. She had no spark in her blood line so for her to do anything was the hardest thing but if she could learn archaic latin damn it she could do a little bit of magic.

Now to Lydia this whole pack business took a back seat to learning something like the spark, at least that is how it started. It was at first like an annoying side effect that she adamantly tried to ignore in the beginning. Later though after realizing that maybe Stiles wasn’t so bad. It wasn’t like the four of them were suddenly best friends or any stretch of the imagination. Boyd and Lydia had minimal contact if any, when Lydia did come over she mostly stuck with Stiles and even Erica. Lydia even took Erica out with her shopping and once or twice a week Lydia would sit at their mash up  lunch table Stiles was slowly creating. People stared but never questioned one Lydia Martin when she would drag Danny over and sit right between him and Stiles talking like she belonged there.

As time went on though she started accepting the invitations to what Stiles called Pack Night and everyone but Lydia rolled their eyes at him like the were humoring him. Lydia though had told him that despite his lame name for it, it was important. If the group didn’t bond then they would never work as a real pack. She did however point out to him that he needed to clue Derek in so that he and cora could be able to bod too. Besides they were used to a lot of people all the time and now it was just them living in a little loft downtown refusing to let go of the burnt out shell the Hale home had become. Eventually Stiles gave in and Derek after a few weeks of demanding Stiles stop finding people, that Derek would not give them the bite he showed up to pack night at least once a month bringing food with him.

Just like Lydia though Derek could not ignore the lure of a real pack, Cora had just slipped into the group both inside and outside school it was harder for Derek. For one thing he was a bit older and thought it would look weird if people saw him hanging around the stilinski place so much. They decided to move their weekly pack night to Derek’s because it is a lot less weird for them look to be hanging with the younger Hale. It worked Sometimes Derek would cook but he usually sat around pretending look surly though his smile bleed through more often than not.

Lydia belonged just like the rest of them. On the outside the group looked different at any group of people could with the beauty that was Lydia and Danny, the stoic Boyd, the puppy dog Scott and Erica sitting and laughing like she never had before. At first people were always looking at them with these scrunched confused faces but it eventually lost the appeal. Lydia belonged with them, she was smart and conniving. Every group needed a little Slytherin if you asked Stiles. She would be able to sit hours on end studying anything new and thinking strategy. Now for Boyd and Erica the need for the pack was different, Lydia had a life she was happy enough to live, she had goals she could accomplish all her own Lydia needed the pack ironically to be reminded of what human was.

Stiles wasn't naive thinking he could attempt to grow a pack with no opposition he just hoped that he was putting together a group that could withstand it. Each of these people were here for a reason only Stiles really knew. Sure Lydia could guess and usually get bits right but only Stiles really knew how flawless this could work, how if done right they could all work to make this a real pack.

Isaac Lahey

Isaac had never been  a real  consideration to Stiles and not for any particular reason, they just had little to know contact with one another. Stiles didn’t know that Isaac needed a pack until it was almost too late. He rarely talked to the guy, they were on the same team shared a few classes but that had always been it. Until the incident in the graveyard involving an Omega nearly ripping the poor boys head off. Now to make it clear Stiles did not bring up the bite with Isaac simply because he had seen a werewolf and could then figure out everyone else. Again Stiles was never going to convince anyone to take the bite if their negative effects outweigh their good.

However in a way the attack had been what drew Stiles’ attention to Isaac Lahey. Stiles’ father had, had to go to the Lahey home to get the report, because we couldn’t have some kid running around telling everyone he saw a werewolf. The story was that it was a crazed homeless man who had been grave robbing and got scared. It was during his visit that he overheard something the Sheriff didn’t much like but also couldn’t prove. He could have sworn he heard Mr. Lahey hit Isaac, but with no evidence and no cooperation from Isaac there was no way to prove it. Sheriff Stilinski had even tried calling Isaac from class seeing if Isaac would talk away from his dad. One night though Stiles got so sick of needing to know that he went to the Lahey house, he had to know if something bad was happening and Stiles wasn't the type to let something like barley knowing someone deter him. Derek joining him around 11pm with Coffee, they were not friends by a long shot but Derek needed Stiles if he would ever have a pack again. Stiles sat outside staring at the house like it would give him answers for hours on end, Derek quiet next to him.

After a few hours they heard some noise and Stiles just about smacked Derek with his flailing limbs telling the grumpy looking man to listen. And when Derek suddenly stood and ran right into the house, breaking the handle on his way through the locked door Stiles followed without question, he felt like  he would be doing that a lot. What they saw terrified Stiles, years down the road after everyone makes their choice he sometimes will catch himself staring at Isaac wondering how the boy handled it all. The scary thing was the blood at first, and then it was Derek, because if there was ever a truth about Derek Hale was that family was the most important thing in the world to him. But that didn’t compare to the look Derek had when Mr. Lahey’s fist connected with Stiles’ jaw when he was trying to push him off Isaac.

Derek got in a few really great punched in on Mr. Lahey while Stiles called his dad, and called the hospital because Isaac was barely breathing and lost consciousness almost as soon as Stiles had pulled Isaac’s father off. Derek stopped when he heard Stiles yell at him, practically screaming for Derek to help him and for Isaac to just wake up, to stay up.

When the EMTs ran in and carried Isaac away the sheriff came in and gave one look around the room, his son sitting on the ground in blood that wasn’t his own, he hoped, Derek Hale standing above a cowering Mr. Lahey and cuffed him. According to the Sheriff he never saw Derek and therefore did not need to arrest him for Breaking and Entering or assault and  battery. Derek drove Stiles to the hospital where they waiting practically all night for Isaac to be removed from surgery.

After he was put in the ICU Stiles snuck his way in via a lovely Melissa McCall to make sure he was alright with his own eyes. Isaac looked so small in that bed that it hurt Stiles. The boy was thin, all skin bones and angles, covered from head to toe in bruises, Stiles wondered how he had never known. When Isaac woke up he just stared at Stiles and burst into these heart wrenching tears, and Stiles despite barely knowing this boy held his hand too afraid to touch the rest of him through it. Isaac had asked very few questions that night though, he knew though that after this he would never be living with his father again. Stiles though made sure that Isaac understood he had someone should he ever need. Right as stiles left, his father calling and telling him he needed to go home, shower and show up for at least half the school day Isaac whispered one last sentence ‘Why am I so weak?’

That night Stiles cancelled pack night and went to Derek’s right after school telling Cora to leave, before going to the hospital. He told Derek what Isaac said, that Isaac wouldn’t have anyone, how Stiles had to be there. Derek sat in his leather chair and let Stiles pace from the patio door to the kitchen entryway and back flailing and talking. Derek would forever deny it but he was convinced after about thirty seconds and the look on Stiles’ face. Derek drove them to the hospital and Melissa let them in with no question, which if you ask Stiles means she totally knows whats up. Isaac looked surprised at first seeing Stiles there with Derek but for once Stiles let Derek do the talking.

Derek started with all of the down sides, the angry, lack of control at first, losing a pack all that he could think of. He only had to shoe a flash of fang before Isaac seemed to resign himself to the reality of werewolves, which again if you ask Stiles is totally weird. When Derek began telling Isaac of all the pros Isaac eyes lit up, strength, speed and he saw a flash of something much deeper when Derek had Stiles explain pack. It seemed as though Family was all Isaac was looking for.

Stiles also explained that pack members could be human, that Isaac could go on with his life and never hear from them again, or that he could take the bite.

Isaac was the first to take the bite.

Scott McCall

Asking Scott was the hardest for Stiles, Scott had a good happy life. A girlfriend, a hunter’s kid but still nice enough and joining the pack could potentially ruin that. Scott needed to be there though not only because Stiles wished desperately to be able to show his friend all the amazing things that he could do but because Scott would be loyal and strong and compassionate which was lacking a great deal in his current picks. That instinct deep in Stiles gut that his mom told him was always the best thing to follow when he didn’t know what was going to happen next, told Stiles that having Scott in the pack would be the best possible thing.

So Stiles did the next best thing and sat down with Melissa instead. There was no way she would miss her son suddenly being a giant ball of fluff. The two were close unlike the others and their parents. He sat her down and she nodded along with him, he chose to leave Derek at home for this one. It turned out to be a good plan too, Stiles had been correct when he guess his mom had told Melissa more than strictly aloud. She demanded that Stiles let her be there when they asked Scott what his options were. Stiles said that he would allow it but only if she left when he asked, there were just some things you did not tell a mother when it came to her son’s life being in danger.

A few days later  though they sat down with Scott and he as any sane person would was admit that these things were not real and that Melissa and Stiles needed some help. It took some convincing and a call to Derek AND Deaton before Scott started to believe them. After an extremely heavy  silence Stiles asked Melissa and Derek to leave.

Stiles spent hours telling Scott About his plan to rebuild the Hale pack, how he wanted Scott to be involved bitten or human. Scott didn’t say a word for a long time giving no real indication that he was even listening to Stiles at all. Stiles told Scott he wanted him to take the bite, that he thought Scott could help the pack more than Stiles or Derek could ever manage. Scott was a leader at heart and Stiles had always known that. The guy was always acting like a puppy but Stiles knew how strong his friend was.

When Stiles said all he could Scott still said nothing, Stiles waited a long time before he went to his jeep and drove home. Stiles knew it would be a lot for Scott to process but he had hoped there would have been more of a reaction than what he got. It hurt Stiles to the core to think that his friend was upset with him. Nothing would hurt Stiles more than for Scott to want nothing more to do with him. They had been best friends since they were kids, Stiles helping with Scott’s asthma always keeping track of where his inhaler was since Scott had a bad habit of forgetting it around. Scott was always the best at calming Stiles down from a panic attack, Scott stayed most nights in the Stilinski home, or dragging Stiles to his house for the month or so after.

Scott ignored Stiles and the pack for weeks, didn’t talk to anyone that wasn’t Allison and even that was minimal. It took a long time before he would let Stiles talk to him again. It wasn’t Stiles or Derek or anyone else in the pack that made his choice for him though. It was something that happened to Melissa. Someone had broken in and Scott had not been strong enough to protect his mom against both guys. Melissa had gotten a bit banged up, couple broken ribs, black eye and a busted lip. Stiles had hugged Scott in the hospital and when Scott put his arms around Stiles it started their friendship right back up.

Things were different Scott didn’t just trust Stiles totally again for a while but he took the bite. Became second in command to Derek, though everyone knew that if Stiles had been a wolf it would be him. Pack mom and all.


End file.
